


She loves me, She loves not

by Music2020



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Girl Penis, Hate to Love, International Fanworks Day 2021, Love/Hate, Multi, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music2020/pseuds/Music2020
Summary: Two rivals from opposite Dodos are forced to put resentment aside to deal with a baby they conceive during a drunken one-night stand. Sam and Tori hate each other with a passion. Between the All Valley Karate Tournment and personal issues, they have their work cut out for them.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene/ Tory Nichols ( friendship), Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	1. Ch 1 Orgin

**Author's Note:**

> "It's not about perfect. It's about effort"- Jillian Michaels

She loves me, she loves me not

Ch 1 Origin

“Samantha LaRusso.

I know what you did and now you’re gonna pay for it.

I’m coming for you, bitch!”

The students exchanged confused and excited looks as Sam walk to face off against her nemesis, Tori Nichols. The dread seeped into Sam’s muscles, causing her to walk half her usual stride. She knew there had to be repercussions after kissing Miguel, Tori’s boyfriend.

As she grew closer, she forcefully length her stride till she stood opposite Tori. Tori’s hair was parted right covering half of her eye and the left side of her hair braided to the side. She wore an army-colored jacket over a red tank that didn’t hide her cleavage, earning a reaction subconsciously out of Sam. This distracted Sam as the same feeling from a week ago hit her the lust, the hate, the confusion. Tori looked pissed off but definitely hot, her movements were strong and assertive like that night they drunkenly hooked up. A secret she never dares reveal to anyone.

They circle each other a couple of times. Until Tori rooted in a set spot, her mouth pursed together. “I saw what you do at the party. You kissed Miguel”.

The students spectating exclaimed loudly, but Sam focused on the hurt look that crossed Robbie’s facial expression. She wanted to explain, apologize, say that she had been confused after her unresolved breakup with Miguel. But her Brain was fuzzed,” I…”

Noticing her distraction, Tori swung the first punch and quickly countered with a seconded. Sam lucky dived in time but went to make a mad dash away unsuccessfully. Tori gripped her white bag, pulling it from her shoulder and tossing it to the floor. Sam was caught off guard by this leaving her defense open to her attacker. Tori stomached kick Sam sending her flying backward into Tori’s Cobra Kai's mates, the pain of the kick was excruciating but the adrenaline was beginning to numb it.

Hawk shoved her back into the fight with a blunt ”Get back in there”.

Using Miyagi-Do Karate training, she blocks a few punches and round kicks with accuracy. Tori had a firm grip on Sam’s shoulders as she kneed her into the ribs several times and rammed Sam into the locked punching her in the gut.

“Yeah get her” and “ooh” were the sound effects of the watching crowd, as if it was a wrestling match on the TV, instead of school.

Sam worried she would break a rib until Robbie's intervention, which she was so thankful for.

The guys getting involved was when everything turned into her greatest nightmare. The boys took part in a violent struggle on the seconded floor; while Sam fought Tori on the stairs. Sam had the advantage, swinging and kicking Tori’s body at every chance until she saw blood emerging from Tori’s face.

“Is that the only way you know how to fight? Dirty?” Sam accused, feeling for the first time confident in this showdown.

“This isn’t a tournament” To Sam’s dread, Tori removes a spiked bracket she wore and wrapped it around her knuckles with a smile, “There are no rules.”

Sam was hyper-aware of the spikes. With her attention on the one spiked hand, she was on the defensive not on the offensive. The spikes made a metallic sound as they swung again and again at her body. During a block, Tori took advantage punching Sam spikes into the bend of Sam’s arm.

The pain of the spike piercing her skin was horrific and she cradled her arm. The adrenaline did not counteract the waves of pain. Sam hissed in pain as she was struck to the side of the head falling to the ground against the metal railing.

Tori lowered down to her level and for a moment Sam thought she was going to kiss her just like at the party a week ago. Sam admitted to herself she was scared and hurt, but still, a little dazed by their proximity. Sam knew it was wrong and probably toxic to feel this way at this moment in time. She had a boyfriend and just kissed Miguel the day before. Tori tilted her head back, brown eyes meet blue, “No Mercy” she chanted.

Sam quickly blocked the strikes. She unbalanced her opponent making her stumbled down a few steps until she gripped the banisters. Sam swung one final kick to Tori's face sending over the railing and landing on the stairs opposite.

The groans of herself, Tori, and an occasionally “ohh” was all she heard for a few seconds. The piercing scream “Miguel” alerted her to the result of the boy's match. Sam dashed over to the railing, the view it provided was of Miguel falling from the seconded story. The sickening crunch of Miguel’s body connecting with the steps would haunt her forever. As it was all her fault, she caused all of this to happen. 

“Robbie, what did you do?”

* * *

A week ago, at Moon's first-party which both the Karate rival was invited to, Tori huffed staring resentfully at the back of LaRusso's head. LaRusso chatted with her Miyagi-Do Karate gang, drinking and having a good time.

The animosity Tori held towards LaRusso only grew stronger each encounter. The only reason she came to this party was because of Miguel and the Cobra Kai. If she’d known the Miyagi-Do Karate was coming she wouldn’t have bothered.

Moon in typical moon fashion, wanted both sides to get along so suggested drinking games. Tori eagerly chug some vodka straight from the bottle before pouring it into her plastic cup. Earning a few piercing glares from the Miyagi-Do Karate.

Moon started the game with a simple question “Never have I ever had a hangover”. The expected drank from their cups, except LaRusso of course. Tori could tell daddy girl wouldn’t drink anything, especially after the Aista thing. Sam was so judgemental thinking Tori would ever steal anything or want anything from a LaRusso. 

Eventually, Tori’s turn came around, and she couldn’t resist “Never have I ever had sex”. She locked eyes with LaRusso as if challenging her and took a big gulp from her cup enjoying the burning sensation. Hawk was the seconded to drink, emptying his cup receiving a few cheers from fellow Cobras. Robbie also drank and LaRusso broke eye contact much to Tori’s dismay. Seeing Robbie drink turned Sam's expression sour. Tori smiled happily to herself at achieving her goal pissing of Samantha LaRusso.

If Tori were being honest with herself,f she would say she paid extra attention to LaRusso compared to the rest of Miyagi-Do Karate. She definitely relished antagonizing LaRusso, especially when that led to a fight.

LaRusso seemed to appreciate giving back as well as received. Apparently, awaiting her turn eagerly by her fidgeting, which Tori definitely didn’t notice.

“Never have I ever had sex for money,” Sam said, looking directly into Tori’s eyes. Nobody drank and exchanged a confused look. Oh, no she didn’t, Tori thought. Tori jumped to her feet ready to fight.

“Got something to say, bitch”

“It’s just a game” Sam replied defensively.

They were close enough to each other that Tori could feel Sam's breath on her face. Sam shifted into a defensive position and Tori mirrored her. They were both fired up and ready to fight. Robbie and Miguel both appearing to want to diffuse the situation, pulled the girls back. Moon steps in with a solution to ease the tension an alternative drinking game.

The night went along without any further close calls the large group broke off into mini-groups. Sam drank excessively, once she was drunk she couldn’t stop drinking. Robbie being a good friend snatched any drink she picked up, declaring “she was done for the night”. Sam’s drunk tantrum resulted in her huffing upstairs. And Tori couldn’t suppress a laugh at Sam’s ridiculous behavior.

The hour went by and Tori’s attempt at heading upstairs wasn’t steady by any standards. Getting caught up in the drinking games had left her worse for wear. Tori saw three doors, hearing the noises echoing out of the first she opt for the seconded door. The light was on in the room, the bed and dresser were the only furnishings. At first, Tori has not realized she was not alone.

“LaRusso”

“Tori”

The silence prolonged for an undetermined amount of time. Till Tori could feel her entire frustration peak.

“What you doing here, LaRusso?” The venom in her voice, made LaRusso flinch noticeable giving her immense satisfaction.

“What do you want?” Sam said harshly, the slurring in her voice obviously to Tori. Sam's hair was frazzled from angrily brushing her hands through it and by her countenance she displays after-effects of her drunk tantrum.

“Watch it LaRusso, your starting to sound like a Cobra Kai”

Drunk Sam seemed to have no restraint approaching with less than caution, without her friends to help her. Tori could win with one hand behind her back.

“You Cobra Kai’s think your so hot, please,” Sam said mimicking “strike first, strike hard” with a sloppy punch. “In reality, you’re a bunch of bullies that used to be bullied,” she said self righteously, putting her hand on Tori’s midsection in an attempt to push her back.

Tori found Sam’s little speech hot. Even drunk the urge to defend her Dojo’s honor was a persistent feeling. She advanced on LaRusso resulting in Sam retreating until she came to the opposite wall. Tori thought she saw the panic flash in LaRusso’s eyes.

She captured both of Sam’s arms putting them on either side of Sam’s face, leaning closer as she did enjoy the hitch in LaRusso's breathing. Tori’s sober mind would question her actions. Why was she in LaRusso's personal space? Ignoring her rational thoughts, she hovered over Sam’s left ear and whispered “We won the All Valley Tournament”

Taking a few steady breaths in and out, Sam answered with bravery Tori had to admire. “Only because Cobra Kai karate is dirty. You can’t win any other way. Your skills are limited”

Tori arched an eyebrow at that diss. Pressing her body further against Sam creating pressure. Their entire bodies were touching a Tori could feel the swell of Sam’s breasts against her own. Tori could feel the curves of Sam’s body and felt warmth rush build up in her body causing a stir in her lower regions. Her voice had a seductive, sexual tone as if they were engaging in four plays. “I myself have multiple skills” the implications clear.

She turns her head to the base of Sam’s neck pushing the hair aside leaving open mouth kisses at the beginning of her neck ending at the collar bone. At first, Sam seemed to freeze and Tori was having mild regrets. Unexpectedly Sam melted into Tori’s form, tilting her neck to allow access breathing heavily. Using her lips to form an O shape against the base of Sam’s neck she sucked. Altering between kissing and sucking the spot for several minutes as LaRusso groans in pleasure and pain. Tori bit hard on the pulse point receiving a hiss and gasp from her companion.

Tori pulled back admiring her handy work and imagining LaRusso's annoyance in the morning. Tori locked eyes with Sam giving her an impish grin. Sober Sam in that moment surfaces, “You are full of shit” Sam said, shoving Tori backward. Luckily for Tori, she landed on the soft bed, and before she could debate how she got there. A weight pressed against her. Sam had joined her on the bed straddling Tori making her groan aloud from the contact to her lower region. LaRusso wore a self-satisfied smirk, attaching their lips and inserting a tongue into Tori's mouth.

Tired of letting Sam dominate her, Tori flipped them over so LaRusso lay underneath her body. Sam if sober would have obviously felt her unique part but she didn’t care. Eager to have the rival karate leader of Miyagi-Do moan her name. She nudged Sam’s knees apart inserting a knee between the open legs easily as Sam complied enthusiastically. She began grinding against Sam to create friction causing Sam to exhale in gasps and Tori brought their lips continuing the battle.

* * *

The crick of a door opening was heard by Sam, but she failed to process it and snuggled deeper into the warmth of her pillow. The warm pillow move wrapping an arm around Sam and this alerted her to someone presence beside her in the bed... She was too tired to think and her hangover was making her head throb painfully.

“Moon” a female voice yelled, startling Sam and Tori awake. Fully aware of her surroundings, Sam looks from her clothes scattered on the floor to Tori and back again. “Out the rooms were off-limits!!!”

Tori leaped out of the bed tossing the covers in only a black lace bra and black boxer briefs. Sam was shock by her state of undress but couldn’t help ogle at Tori’s 4 pack abs from her vantage point. Sam's attention was caught by the biceps muscle contracting and relaxing of Tori’s arms. Sexy, was the only word to describe the Cobra Kai In font of her.

“Wake up” Moon’s mother commanded to the occupants next door.

“LaRusso, come on getting dressed,” Tori said flinging her clothes at her colliding with her face.

“Thanks” Sam muttered sarcastically glaring at the back of Tori's head. Slipping on her t-shirt, pulling her trousers awkwardly on her legs, and zipping up her jumper. While Tori opened the window surveying outside of the window.

“LaRusso, hurry”

The footsteps of Moon and her mother drew closer and the thought of getting caught in a room with Tori would be humiliating and extremely embarrassing. Sam would never live it down with Miyagi-Do. The fact that Sam gave her virginity to her rival who has a dick by the way. Like whom knew? Sam would never look at Tori’s crouch, but it surprises Sam that Tori could wear such tight jeans like that. “I have nothing to hide” echoed in her head and Sam was reminded of when Tori remove her jeans to reveal black boxer briefs instead of panties

Tori now sat on the stool of the window one foot in and out, balancing herself as she reaches her right hand for Sam to take. Sam stared at it offering cautiously but was coerced to take it when the footsteps grew nearer. She entwined her hand with Tori’s warm slightly sweating hand and couldn’t help but think it was kind of a thrilling moment.

Tori yanked her out the window onto the house roof, as the door burst open. Sam was disorientating by the change in scenery and stumble to get balance. 

The voices became crystal clear “Mam, there is nobody here”

“The window is open that must be how they left.”

“Did you get a good look at them?” Moon asked curiously.

“Slim brunet with Dark brown hair and a brunet with blonde highlights”

Moon peaked her head out the window and Tori pulled Sam into her body putting a hand over Sam’s mouth. Sam attempted to struggle out of the restraint, enraged by the whole situation when Tori whispered, “LaRusso I don’t want to get caught and either do you, so shut up.” Sam would never live it down with Miyagi-Do staying quiet was her only option but she itches to punch Tori right in the face.

* * *

After leaving Moon’s house that morning. Tori dropped like a sack of potatoes on her bed immediately falling in a deep sleep of several hours, still suffering the effects of her liquor-filled night.

She came to around at five in the evening with a throbbing head. Begrudgingly leaving her bed from so much needed aspirin. The journey to the kitchen was clumsy and painful, stumbling into various objects to her reach her destination.

Swallowing the aspirin dry, she moves towards her bedroom again when she sees Matthew, her younger brother, watching her from the kitchen table. Before she can speak he beats her to it.

“Is that a new jumper?” He questioned staring intently at the jumper with a longing in his eyes. Tori and her brother hadn’t bought any new clothes unless necessary. Necessary meant unusable to the brink of rags.

The memories of the party flash through her mind in seconds; the drinking games, going upstairs to text Matthew bumping into LaRusso…. and everything after. The previous night was hot, sure she’d been with a guy before but a girl was such a different experience. The thoughts of the hate sex caused blood to flow to her lower regions.

Coming back to the present, Tori quickly answered her brother's question, “No I borrowed it from”. She paused, what was Sam to her? A hookup or rival. She settled on “…. A friend”. The pause was significant and she could tell her brother noticed.

Matthew's face was mirth. He raised his eyebrows, being 10 years old he was very perceptive. “ ooh, you have a girlfriend”

“She not my girlfriend! What how did you know it wasn’t a guy..?”

He raised his hands in triumph with a smirk plastered to his smug face adding “I have a gift”. Exiting the room leaving a baffled sister in his wake.

* * *

Opening the front door using her key, Sam gently closed the door behind her failing to see Robbie resting against the opposite wall.

“The prodigal daughter returns”

“Hey Robbie”

Robbie huffs at the reply.“Is that it?”

Sam sighs and cringes reminded of her tantrum that made her look 5 years old. Also witnessed by her hot fellow karate student. She fidgets with the key in hand before raising her head agitating her pulsing head. “I am sorry for last night,” she said in a quiet tone that a Robbie would strain to hear.

Robbie pushes off the pillar and drew closer to Sam. “Were cool, but if your parents ask, you stayed at Moon’s house for a sleepover after-party”.

“A sleepover?” Sam teased.

“I was on the spot ok and kinda tipsy” Robbie defended with a faraway expression as if he was reliving the night. He chuckled to himself to what Sam guessed was a relieving of the tantrum moment. Sam feeling exhausted and tired, walked past Robbie playfully shoving him off balance. Sam unsteadily walked to her room using furniture as a balancing point.

“Sam!”

Sam's head throbbed at the volume. “What Robbie? I have a killer headache don’t shout, please?”

Robbie caught up with Sam and added nonchalantly “I thought you might want to know about something but if you don’t, your loss nothing got to do with me”

Curiosity peaked, Sam turned to face Robbie and noticing his amusement was a little self-conscious. Was her hair a bush? Or did she have her shirt on backward? “Ok, just tell”

“That’s a killer hickey by the way. Must have been with a real piece of work, that will last at least a week.”

“No!” Sam rushed to the nearest mirror in the dining room. In its glory at the base of her neck was a large red bruise the size of a plum. The blemish was an imperial red in color. Sam felt that familiar hate towards Tori building up to an overflowing point. Tori, the bane of her existence and her most infuriating rival. She wanted to wring Tori just thinking about the effort and concealer required that to cover up that hickey.

“Mr. LaRusso sees that we’re both die,” Robbie said in a done for way.

“Ahhh! I am so not letting her get away with this” Sam whisper-screamed, noticing her slip. She glances at Robbie who raised an eyebrow in shock but then shrugs his shoulder in a way that said, everyone to their own.


	2. Ch2 Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You can't give up! If you give up, you're like everybody else."- Chris Evert

A night of dreamless sleep is the most peaceful for Sam. The excessive alcohol-induced this rest but it was rejuvenating, at least it was. 

“LaRusso” “LaRusso” 

“Leave me alone,” Sam mumbled, shifting in the bed to escape her annoyance. Sam was aware of the sheet being stripped from her, exposing her skin to the chilly air circulating the room. 

“5,4,3,2,1” 

Ok, you asked for it” She paused for dramatic effect but Sam could not bring herself to care. Her head felt like it might break in two if Tori continued her racket. To Sam’s dismay, Tori continued her speech. 

“I think I will introduce myself to Mr. LaRusso.” Tori stopped as if waiting for a reply from Sam and with a lack of reaction continues. “Hi Sir, I was the girl that had hate sex with your daughter last night. Got any coffee?” 

The context of Tori’s words was like ice-cold water. The thoughts invade Sam's mind; Tori onto of her, their bodies entwined; her Dad’s overprotective reaction to Tyler magnified; Tori meeting her Dad. The catastrophic fallout of any of these events. 

Sam pounces from the bed as if lit on fire. The cold wooden floor a huge contrast to her warm sanctuary. Blinking widely, she adjusted to surrounding as the light stung her eyes. Sam glowered at Tori’s figure, who was still dressed in yesterday’s clothes. 

The facts trickle into Sam’s head. Tori is in her house, in her bedroom. Why? How? When? “ What are you doing here,” the accusation obvious. “How did you get in here?” 

“Window,” Tori said as if Sam was a moron. Infuriatingly that’s new, Sam thought. Sam did take notice of the wide-open window and reminded herself to lock it in the future. Tori unexpectedly continued,” I can’t be seen sneaking into the house of a Miyagi-Do. That would eliminate my Cobra Kai cred.” 

“Fine. What do you want?” Sam said, crossing her arms grumpily. 

“You,” Sam's jaw dropped. 

Tori’s composure cracked and she burst out cackling. Reminding Sam of a hyena high on steroids. Between cackles, Sam quietly hears “in your dreams, LaRusso.” Sam recovered from the shock and feels her blood boil. She was too tired and sick to deal with this. 

“Ge-” A knock interrupts her command. “Sam, you got a sec?” It was Sam’s Dad, Mr. LaRusso- the sensei of Miyagi-Do. 

Sam and Tori’s eyes meet, she motions for Tori to hide under the bed. Tori ignores her heading for the door and in a frenzy, Sam grabs Tori pulling her to the ground. 

The thud was audible and more frantically Sam’s Dad knocks, “Sam are you ok? I am coming in.” 

In desperation, Sam whispered to Tori, “I will do anything if you just get under the bed, please.” Tori wordlessly complied. Before Sam could consider her mistake, the bedroom door open to reveal Mr. LaRusso, her Dad. 

She scrambled to her feet. “Yeah, I am fine. I tipped over my …. feet,” she stuttered. 

If Mr. LaRusso noticed Sam's weird behavior he continued anyway. “Sit down, there is something important I want to talk with you.” 

A little concerned but mostly worried Sam sat on her bed, briefly glancing at the floor beside the bed. “Is everything ok Dad?” 

“Yeah, of course, honey.” He approached the next subject with a weary expression. “You went to a party last night, right” 

Immediately on guard, Sam replied yes. Debating if she should have lied but decided it was best to tell truth. With her Dad, the topic of growing up and boys were bound to start a disagreement. Mostly because of his overprotective tendencies. 

Mr. LaRusso looked earnestly into her eyes. “I trust you. I know your growing up.” Sam cringed in horror, figuring out where this was going. “Boys nowadays aren’t trustworthy and I want you to be safe" 

“Dad you don’t have to worry about me, I’m a LaRusso” the urgency of her request lost to her father who continued. 

“I want you to be safe, not just against pregnancy but diseases”. 

A laugh erupted from underneath the bed and Sam coughed to mask it, swinging her leg back until it connected with Tori’s arm earning a hiss. A box was placed in her hands. The packaging was blue and read love sex, Durex. Extra Safe Condoms” 

“Dad!” 

Sam could feel an overload coming on. Her first hangover, she gave her virginity to Tori, Tori is in her room listening to this and her Dad giving her condoms. Too much has happened in 2 days. Ahhhhhhh, Sam internally screamed. 

Bouncing to her feet with a, “thanks Dad, I am tired I am going back to bed”. She ushered her Dad quickly from the room, barely managing not to slam the door in her haste. 

Tori crawled out from under the bed returning to her feet, clapping widely in open mockery. 

“Bravo LaRusso. That was the highlight of the day,” she said with a satisfied smile. 

“What do you want?” Sam asked more frustrated and agitated as it drew on. 

“My jacket that you are currently wearing backward” 

“Oh,” Sam was almost disappointed. She quickly removed the jacket handing it to Tori, who gave her the actual jacket. Tori arrange her jacket the right way and it read Cobra Kai in big yellow letters. Sam's heart sank thinking what could have happened if her Dad seen that Cobra Kai jacket. 

Concluding their business done Sam dropped on her bed. “Hey, LaRusso forgot your promise”. Freezing, she felt the swell of dread. 

Sam huffed, blocking out all the scenarios that came to her mind and walked over to Tori. Tori was standing beside the window ready for her exit. Tori stood in her black and yellow Cobra Kai jacket looking like Hella from Thor. Hella is an evil bitch, but Sam couldn’t help thinking how hot she is. Was she attracted to people she hates? No, that couldn’t be true. There were Robbie and Miguel. 

“You said anything,” Tori asked with a victorious air. 

“Yes, let’s just get over with this” Sam said, faking indifference. Even though her palms were sweating and her mind reeling. 

“One kiss” 

A kiss was not what Sam had expected. Jumping off a cliff into the ocean was more likely in her mind. The kisses last night were hard and passionate in a hate-fuelled way. To kiss now, they would have no excuse. I was drunk would not hold up. If they kiss now it was because some part of them wanted to. 

Hesitant, Sam crossed the distance between them in a couple of steps. Sam pressed her lips against Tori softly. Breaking apart after a few seconds before joining their lips again. Tori match Sam’s technique, softly kissing her back and draping her arms around Sam’s hips pulling her closer. 

The kiss changed a quick as it began. Becoming aggressive and rough, imitating last night’s kisses. Sam leaned into her companion's body pulling Tori’s hair and making Tori groan. Tori settle on the window still and Sam arranged herself in the middle of Tori’s legs. Tori forcefully molded their lips together repeatedly. 

Sam's tongue traced Tori’s bottom lip as Tori had done to her last night. Tori’s mouth open and Sam’s tongue met Tori’s beginning the war. Tori’s arms trace up and down Sam's sides creating a tingling feeling. Desperate to get closer, Sam straddles Tori’s lap wrapping her legs around as much of Tori as possible. Tori put her hands on Sam’s back to secure her. Sam could barely breathe coming up for air while Tori gently nibble on Sam’s ear, making Sam moan loudly to her embarrassment. 

Tori chuckled and Sam thought, game on. Sam experimentally moves her hips towards Tori’s, and away from creating friction, generating a piercing moan from Tori. Sam quicken her pace and Tori grab her hips to create more friction. Sam could feel Tori getting excited underneath her and she sucked at Tori’s bottom lip with a smug smile. “Fuck Sam,” Tori moaned moving her hips coordinated with Sam’s. Sam could feel the pleasure of her center against Tori’s bulge building up. 

It was so wrong, but so right and Sam damned the consequences. The haze of sexual tension shattered with one clash of a metal spoon hitting the wooden floor. Turning her head, Sam sees younger brother, Anthony, shell-shocked at the open door. 

Breaking from their embrace. Sam was lost on what to do. Anthony was a snitch and always had been even still at 11. She took one extra cookie when she was ten and Anthony was five. He snitched because Sam would not share the cookie. One sure thing was that Sam is dead, her life over, grounded for life. 

“Anthony, it’s not what it looks like” 

He shakes his head in disbelief. Picking up his spoon, “Yeah right. That’s not you with a Cobra Kai.” He says pointing at both. 

Sam approached Anthony stepping away from Tori who was silent. Anthony peaked at Tori; Tori’s budge was obvious now. Anthony stared utterly astonished at Tori’s crouch and Sam follows his gaze. Sam clears her throat to get his attention, “Please don’t tell Dad” Sam begged. 

Anthony stayed silent for a long-time. Sam's panic rose. He finished his yogurt slowly and when he devoured it, he replied “What’s in it for me?” 

Sam was stunned, her brother was blackmailing her. “I will do all your chores for a month?” 

“No” 

“An Xbox” 

“No” 

“My allowance for a year” 

“Maybe” 

Sam sensed Tori moving from behind her, seeing her a second later in her peripheral vision. The bedroom door clicked shut, Anthony turned his head in the direction of the sound coming face to face with Tori. 

She wore the face Sam had seen a couple of times during their earlier encounters that started the rivalry. “Now,” Tori said, pausing to get into a fighting pose. That put Sam on her guard. She was not going to let Tori hurt her brother, no matter how much she despised him at this moment. Tori's intimidation tactics worked and Anthony gulped. Sam stood off to the side in the middle of them ready to intervene if it came to blows. 

“Are you going to take that deal or am I going to make you?” Tori threaten, Sam almost felt sorry for Anthony. 

“Yes. I take the deal. I won’t tell anyone” Anthony promised vehemently. Tori steps aside as Anthony ran faster than Sam had ever seen him in his life. 

Sam shot Tori a dirty look but kept quiet. She was glad Anthony would not spill and she now realized that this was a mistake. Getting carried away with a Cobra Kai, she despised was a huge mistake. 

Tori headed to the window and looked back at Sam. “This never happened, LaRusso”. Tori climb out the window without another word and on to the lower roof ledge. Tori lowered herself down while holding onto the roof and dropped keeping her feet together to absorb the impact. Sam watched her go more confused than she had ever been. 

————————————————————————————————————————————- 

A week had passed without another encounter. Tori continued her training with Cobra Kai and quickly went back to hating Sam. During this time Tori began to develop feelings for Miguel, who Tori could tell was not over LaRusso. They bonded when Tori helped Miguel get over Sam, getting shortly after. 

Tori went to her job at the roller rink and after her shift planned to hang out with Miguel. She was serving customers when a tap to her arm made her turn to see LaRusso and her new boy toy. Miguel interrupted their passive-aggressive conversation not long after. Sam questioned how Miguel knew Tori. 

He replied hesitantly, “Tori in Cobra Kai”. 

Sam shook her head looking towards the rink before saying “Figures”. 

Tori felt the familiar anger at LaRusso rise and challenge her with,” What was that?”. Sam replied nothing but Tori was not about to let her win the passive-aggressive battle they were having. So Tori took extra pleasure in kissing Miguel in front of Sam at the Roller Rink, before going back to work. 

Later on, while Tori was heading back to the kitchen to collect the next order she spots Sam, sitting on a bench tying her rollers skates. She finished tending a customer and noticed Sam skating further away with her boy toy. 

Seeing her chance to irritate LaRusso she went for it. She purposely shouldered Sam, knocking her off balance and landing face down, cup flying out of Sam’s hands. Robbie helped Sam back on her feet. And Tori plastered a faux sorry face before using her biting apology, “Opps, sorry princess”. 

"Are you crazy?” Sam asked rhetorically. Tori replied, “No, just Cobra Kai”, referring to Sam’s previous backhanded comment about Cobra Kai. Tori was satisfied, securing her platter in her one hand and set off back to work. 

She never got very far. Sam swept her legs and the platter flew into the air, burgers, and fries landing beside her feet and the packaging hitting her in the face and upper body. The impact of the fall was not painful just a minor inconvenience but Tori played it up. 

Faking an injured head, got Sam and her boy toy kicked out by the security guard. Tori smirks when Sam makes eye contact before walking towards the exit. 

———————————————————————————————————————————— 

The second Moon party was held exactly two weeks after the first. The early party was a mistake that Tori vowed to ever think of again. It wasn’t so easy. Some mornings Tori would wake up sexually aroused and her first thought was of that night. 

She had Miguel had made out lots during training and practices, she was happy. He is cool with her rare part. So that’s why it was an easy decision to attend the party. Having Miguel and the Cobra Kai there was sure to be worth it. Even if she had to see LaRusso. 

The first half of the party was hopping, Tori bested everyone at the chugging stool game especially Miguel. That was until she crossed paths with LaRusso. Tori had just won another game and Sam came out. 

“Well, look who it is. Maybe you like to play a little game” Tori mocked with a smug attitude that Sam must have to pick up on. “Or are tea parties more your speed.” Tori received a disapproving look from Miguel, but Tori did not take any notice. 

“Give me a cup,” Sam said resolutely with her arms crossed. 

“Alright,” Tori said, walking back to position herself for the game, declaring “new game.” Sam picked up the stool from the last loser and got up readying herself. Tori was a hundred percent confident she would be the successor of this match. Her ego would soar even higher when she took down LaRusso in front of everyone. 

The crowd chanted “drink, drink” and “chug, chug” and Tori drew energy from the crowd’s energy. 

“1.2.3.4.5” 

Tori lifted her leg and drank from the first cup with ease, crushing when she had finished and tossing it on the ground. She watched Sam drink hers with a mixture of amusement and smug as she provokes Sam by commenting, “too much for you to handle.” 

Sam surprised Tori by finishing her cup and crushing it with purpose. The air seemed to pop between as the match out more intense. The second round of drinks was given and both finished. Tori did not want to admit defeat especially to a LaRusso, but the drinks from before were hitting her now. She faked confidence by provoking Sam further. "How you doing over there, LaRusso.” 

“I could do this all night” Sam replied, her voice shaky. Tori could see it was pure stubbornness and anger driving her now. 

“Yeah. Hey Big Red, two shots of vodka” Tori called to raise the stakes to a level LaRusso couldn’t hack. Purple shot glasses in hand, Tori looked down at LaRusso, who is she only noticed is a few inches shorter than her. 

Staring into each other's eyes with hatred they begin to drink. Tori learned in her time the most effective way to drink a shot was to throw it back and she uses this to swallow it in one go. The taste was not a pleasant citrusy like others she had stolen. 

Tori shook a bit but nothing compared to Sam, who looked like she was going to collapse. Tori grin knowingly, raising an eyebrow at LaRusso who looked scared. Sam found her focus by doing some hand down her face and chugged the shot. 

Tori felt the end coming. She heard, “you got this Tori” from Stingray and turned her head. That was it, she was gone. Her foot slip and the stool crumble from under her, she connected with the concrete hurting her wrist. The pain of the wrist was nothing compared to her bruised ego and pride. 

Sam looked down at her. “Guess somebody, couldn’t hold their liquor hm.” Miguel helped Tori up, which she was grateful for but all her energy was concentrated on LaRusso's smug face. She was pissed and embarrassed by LaRusso of all people. 

She brushed Miguel off with, “I am going to clean up, leave me alone.” 

The party went on and Tori went looking for Miguel. She checked the rooms in the house first and saw through the upstairs window, Miguel and Sam by the pool talking. Jealous, she watches them converse for a little while. They seemed to talk seriously by the way they move their hands and their mutual facial expressions. 

Sam tripped, Miguel caught her, and they kissed. 

She had been embarrassed and humiliated by LaRusso today, but she’d be damned if she let her get away with this. 

————————————————————————————————————————————— 

The next day, Tori grabbed the school intercom. 

“Samantha LaRusso. 

I know what you did and now you’re gonna pay for it. 

I’m coming for you, bitch!” 

The angry radiant from Tori and she let it. She used every lesson she was taught in life and at Cobra Kai. Strike first, strike hard, no mercy. Fight for every inch of what’s yours. 

Tori dominated the fight she kicked, punched, elbowed without restraint. Pulling LaRusso down the stairs by the hair allowed Sam to twisted her arm, getting the upper hand. LaRusso land a few well-placed offensive attacks taking advance of Tori’s arm on LaRusso’s hair. She had LaRusso about to finish her with no mercy when LaRusso fought back. Resulting in a painful kick to the face and an excruciating landing on the steps. 

It was a combination of this incident and Miguel's accident that made Tori want to get revenge on Sam and Miyagi-Do Karate for what they did. This was all that crossed Tori’s mind as the paramedics tend to Miguel, securing the neck brace and his spinal cord as he lay lifeless. Tori felt immense guilt for her part in starting the fight and vowed to not let Miyagi-Do or LaRusso get away with it. 


	3. Ch 3 PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam faces turmoil and emotional distress with her PTSD and revelation. Tory is as revengeful as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Step out of the history that is holding you back. Step into the new story you are willing to create."- Oprah Winfrey
> 
> Also, I just realized Tory's name is spelled Tory, not Tori. That's kinda embarrassing for a Cobra Kai.

**Ch3 Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)**

Beware anyone who is sensitive to this subject this chapter deals with Sam’s PTSD in season 3. 

Sam was suspended from school for two weeks and her parents were not happy. They talk about the injustice and dime store Freddy Krueger aka Tory only getting expelled. Sam tuned out, happy to not be forced back to school for another two weeks. The thought of facing the stares and leers for the students made Sam want to curl into a ball. She was reminded of the rumors Tyler started about their cinema date. The judgment she got from her peers, the Instagram posts, the lollipops, and the whispers as she walked down the hall were unbearable. 

During the two weeks, Miguel in the hospital Sam kept a close eye on any articles or news relating to Miguel's condition. She skimmed the newest article while packing for her first day back to school/hell. She regretted kissing Miguel and felt responsible for him lying in the hospital fighting for his life. She lay awake most nights reliving the school fight from Tory, Miguel, Robbie on a constant loop in her brain. 

Sam wore a dress with no sleeves for the first day but changed her mind after looking in the mirror. The beige bandage covered her wound which was visible against her skin. Sam tried to pretend it was invisible as it reminded her of Tory. Sam looked in her mirror and slowly tears the bandage away. Her skin was crusted over and healed with the assistance of stitches. The marks from the spikes were a permit scar Sam feared she has for the rest of her life.

The three scars are an inch in length resembling a bear claw. Viewing herself in the mirror, Sam flashed back to the moment she received the scar. Tory's enraged expression as she came for Sam with a cold-blooded look in her chocolate brown eyes. Sam never wanted to remember that moment and grabs a grey cardigan from her chair, putting it on to conceal the scar. 

The security check upon entering the school was intimidating. If it prevents another spiked attack Sam would bear the uncomfortable feeling it brought to the pit of her stomach. Without even walking a meter from the checkpoint, a group of girls noticed her and immediately started whispering about her with a lack of discretion. She could hear “there she is” and the giggles of the freshman girls. 

Casting her eyes down, Sam went to go up the stairs placing a hand on the railing and freezing. Her heart speeds up flying a million miles an hour and her breath got shallow. 

A vivid flashback plays out before her. Miguel falling from the balcony in slow motion, hitting the railing with a resounding crack before tumbling onto the steps below like a rag doll. Screams echoed in her mind from Tory and herself. 

A hand on her shoulder brought Sam back to reality. Sam flinched maneuvering her body away from the contact and Demetri took a step back as if to show her he wasn’t a threat. “Whoa, Captain Marvel. Were on the same team remember." 

Sam felt dazed, her breathing hadn’t returned to normal and intense distress consumed her whole. She could feel herself begin to tremble slightly and she knew she needed to leave. She said a quick, “I need to go." She fled the building ignoring Demetri's calls. 

Hiding out a Mr. Miyagi place was Sam’s best idea. The garden was peaceful and helped Sam to center herself. The calming effect of this familiar environment assists Sam in ignoring her rising fatigue and nausea. She knew the fatigue was an after-effect of her restless nights but her nausea puzzled her. 

She sat eating her in-and-out burger with her legs crossed on the deck, staring out at the garden listening to the lapping of the water, the tweets, and the chirps of the birds. A few hours went by and the screen doors open. 

“Sam” 

“Dad” 

“What are you doing here,” Sam asked confused about how her Dad could have known she was here. 

“What are you doing here” Mr. LaRusso questioned, “is Robbie with you?.” He walks closer onto the grass opposite Sam. Sam felt guilt at hearing Robbie’s name, he too was in trouble and it was all her fault. 

“No, have you heard from him,” Sam asked, hopeful that Robbie was safe where he is? 

“No, I was just out looking for him. Wait, what. Why aren’t you in school?” 

Sam blanched at the question. She took time to gather herself before continuing. “I thought I was ready. And then – everybody was staring at me.” Sam grasped her forearm in a comforting way. “I just had to get out of ever so I came here, well in-and-out then here.” 

Her Dad sat down beside her on the deck. “I get it, I’ve been in enough fights to know” 

“But it’s different when you’re a girl. I mean even if you win, you're not cool or tough, they think you're crazy..” Sam begins to tear up thinking about the mess she made. “And then I think about what Miguel and Robbie are going through- I just feel so guilty.” 

“It’s not your fault. All this started before you were even born. If not for me and Johnny, there wouldn’t of been a fight in the first place. This is my fault.” 

“I thought we were the good guys.” 

“We are, at least we try to be. That’s what’s most important. There is one thing I do know for sure; you can’t run away from your problems. I can’t run away from mine” 

“Come here” Mr. LaRusso hugged Sam, kissing her hair and Sam leaned on his shoulder. A few tears stream down Sam’s face onto the Dad shirt. They stay like this for a few minutes, until Sam broke the embrace feeling pressure on her lower abdomen and back. She cradles her arm at her lower abdomen in pain, it felt like period cramps, and thinking about it she was properly due soon. 

“Sam, are you ok?” Mr. LaRusso asked concerned as he watched her. Sam opens her mouth to reply when she dry heaves, but nothing came. “Take a few deep breaths into the mouth and out the nose.” 

Mr. LaRusso copied Sam’s breathing until the waves of nausea and dry heaving stop. Sam wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth. She looked up at her Dad’s worried expression. “I’m ok, must have been a bad burger or something.” 

“Are you sure? We could go to the doctor to check it.” 

“Positive. I’m fine.” 

* * *

Life after the school fight has been hard and unpleasant for Tory. She had to quit Karate because of her lack of time and funds. The community service hours, working at Kitada Sushi, Roller Rink, and trying to get her GED was time-consuming. On top of that, Tory's mam condition seemed to further deteriorate, she had been put on dialysis and looked feebler as the days progressed. 

Despite working the two jobs, Tory was struggling to gather the money for the rent on their flat. Tory was stressed. If she could not get enough cash; she would have to pay the perv landlord in an alternative way. The thought of perv’s hands touching her body made her skin crawl and her stomach queasy. 

If she did not have a probation officer ready to send her to juvie for stepping one foot out of line, she would have snapped the bastard's arm in two. The only reason Tory escaped juvenile dentition was that she was the primary career of her mam. She was lucky since she started the school fight. 

Everyone else involved in the school fight was pardoned and LaRusso only got 2 weeks suspension. Tory was salty about that suspension and yearned for a punching bag to release her rage upon. LaRusso and her pretty face was Tory’s number one target. 

Later in the day, Tory sat on the sofa counting all the 1s and 5-dollar bills. It was not enough to cover rent this month's rent. A knock at her door immediately made her go into fighting mode. Nobody knew where she lived, not even Miguel. The thought of Miguel made shame and guilt surface. Tory pushed it down and channeled her inner confidence. She would defend herself and her family. But first, she wanted her little brother out of harm and said a quick. “Matty, get in the over room.” 

Tory stashed her cash in her boxer briefs before answering the door. Sensei Kreese stood in a scruffy grey jacket with a black t-shirt. Surprise, confusion, and frustration are what Tory felt to be reminded of the thing that screwed up her already screwy life. 

“How’d you find me?” 

“I could say I did recon in ‘Nam, special forces training, 18 months of covert ops, but your address was on your paperwork”. 

Tory mother’s voice weak voice asked, “Tory, who is it?” 

Not wanting to worry her Mam, Tory stepped outside and reassured her mam before gently closing the door to prevent her Mam from hearing more of her conversation. 

“I’m not going back to the Dojo,” Tory said with a soft finality in her voice. Kreese turned to face Tory appearing to read her facial expressions for any clue as to why she quit. 

“Why’s that?” 

Tory felt beat and listed all her responsibilities. “Community service hours, probation, trying to get my GED, taking care of my little brother and my mom. And I have to pay rent on time this month. Life is kinda kicking my ass right now.” 

Kreese's face almost shows concern but Tory could not be sure. He replied with a Cobra Kai motivational line, “You can always kickback”. 

Tory did not feel the motivation but annoyance, kicking is what made this shithole even shitter. “That’s what got me into this.” Tory felt guilt overwhelming her as her thoughts shifted to Miguel laying in the hospital who may never walk again. 

“You know, Miguel …. It’s …. It’s my fault what happened to him. Yeah, I just gotta stay out of trouble. Can’t go to juvie.” The thought of her family trying to survive without. Matty, her brother, only ten years old struggling to take over the role of carer. She crossed her arms to hide the emotion she fears she was broadcasting on her face. 

“Your mother, she sick?” Tory glanced towards her apartment, picturing her mother too weak to sit up in the bed. She nodded her head yes, not making eye contact and instead focusing on an overgrown green bush. 

“Mine was too. Once.” Tory made eye contact curious to hear more of Kreese's story. Nobody at the Dodo knew much about him, apart from his time in the forces. “We lived in a place less charming than this.” Kreese paused, looking at the surroundings. “If you can believe it.” 

Tory stared at pricked of a landlord fixing the drainpipe she busted. “Trust me, this place isn’t charming.” Tory changed wanted to change the topic. “So, she get better?” 

“No. She didn’t” Kreese said, his face looks troubled. 

Tory cast her eyes down, sad for Kreese and slightly for herself. Her mother could suffer the same faith. 

"It was a different kind of sickness. I didn’t understand at the time.” Tory tried to make sense of the encrypted wording. A different kind of sickness? 

Tory wants to cut to the chase with this conversation, her work starts in an hour, and decides to go with brutal honesty. “Look, if I could get back into the dojo I would, but I don’t have money for rent, let alone Karate.” 

“What if your dues were on me? Those other students, they weren’t born fighters like you.” 

Tory understood what Kreese meant. The adrenaline rush she felt fighting opponents, especially LaRusso. The anger Tory gather from life only made her stronger. Her stepdad introduced her to kickboxing, and it was a fish to water. 

She locked gazes with the landlord over Kreese’s shoulder and quickly turned back to Kreese's face. “Thanks. I have to get ready for work. I need every hour I can get. Or else...”, Tory trailed off peeking once more at her landlord. 

“Or else what?” Kreese asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Tory retreated into her house in a dark cloud, slumping against the sofa as she gathers her uniform for work. The apron tossed on the edge of the sofa triggered a memory from 2 years ago. She was 15 years old, and her mom was too ill to work and bedridden. 

She tweaked résumés adding more appealing qualities to apply for jobs. The places never questioned or bothered to check, and she got away with it. She waited tables and took orders at Shake Shack for a year before scoring the Roller rink, which had a higher salary. The family was left to fight to survive, falling apart at the seams, like an old tapestry. The experience taught Tory life lessons she carried with her today. Fight for every inch that is yours because nobody else will.

* * *

“Hey” 

“Hey” 

Sam timidly entered Miguel’s hospital room. “I hope it’s okay, me just showing up like this. How are you?” Noticing Miguel open his mouth and closing it, Sam quickly reacted. “I mean.. Sorry, It’s a stupid question.” 

“It’s ok I have surgery on Friday. Some doctor from out of state who supposedly works miracles. 

“That’s great, right?” Sam starts to dared to feel hope. She was distraught after Miguel's accident. She still had feelings for him and felt immense guilt for what happened. 

“I’m not getting my hopes up. The surgery costs a ton. My mom's gonna be in debt.” 

Sam watched each sentence change Miguel's facial expression to hopeless and bleak. Sam no longer felt hope, the guilt hit her full force as she struggled to hold back the tears. “And there’s no guarantee it’ll work, but..” 

“If anyone can beat the odds, it’s you.” Sam and Miguel stare for a few seconds into each other eyes and she imagined the kiss that starts the school fight. Sam cast her eyes in shame and rubs scar self-consciously. 

“Is that from Tory?” 

Her name sent chills down Sam’s spine. “oh, uh. Yeah. It's really not that bad.” Sam lifted the sleeve of the blouse to reveal the 3 scars. They were light orange against her skin tone. 

Miguel turned his head look guilty. “Yeah” 

Sam wanted to reassure him. He was the one laying in the hospital, she was the one who should feel guilty. She kissed him first. “Kinda makes me look tough.” Sam joked. 

“I’m sorry about that, Sam.” 

“You didn’t do anything. She’s the one who decided to go crazy.” 

“Tory had a rough life. Her mom’s sick and....” 

Sam felt bile rise in her throat. She did not want to stand there and listen to Tory’s sob story. The biggest regret of her life was sleeping with Tory. Her hands that had pulled Sam closer against Tory’s body had also mauled her face and arms. Her legs that entangled with Sam’s had also bashed her into lockers and people. “Everybody’s got a sob story. Doesn’t give you the right to be a bully.” 

“Yeah” 

They looked away from each other and Sam got out the card to break the ice. “I just wanted to give you this. It’s just a card.” 

Miguel smiled at the card. It meant something special to both of them and the regret and guilt overloaded Sam. 

“Miguel I am so sorry. For all of this.” Tears welled up in Sam's eyes as she struggled to hold them back. She never could hold back the tears and no was no exception. No matter how much she wanted it. 

“It’s, uh... it's ok.” 

“El Serpiente” Hawk said, stopping dead when he saw Sam at Miguel’s bedside. Sam looked at the source of the voice and knew she needed to leave. 

“I’m gonna go.” 

“Ok, yeah” Miguel replied, looking back down at the card briefly. Sam walks through the doorway at the same time as Hawk. He glares daggers at her turning around to face her with a murderous face. “You got some nerve coming here after what your boyfriend did to him. 

“I don’t care what you think. I just want to help.” Sam met Hawk’s stone-cold eyes to prove her point. 

“Pretty sure you’ve done enough, princess.” 

With that he walked over to Miguel, greeting him as Sam watched. She looks once again at Miguel’s injuries. She wanted to help, and a fundraiser for Miguel was a perfect way. 

After the fundraiser, Sam hears a knock at the door and answers. Miyagi-Do members and Skinny Glasses- the kid with fundraiser money- stood outside expression ranging from pissed off to scared. Sam felt the need to fight back rise inside her and she along with the rest of Miyagi-Do decide to reopen. With or without her Dad, Sam did not want Cobra Kai to win. 

* * *

Sam had enough with Cobra kai. They got away with everything and Miyagi-Do always got the rap for weeks now. Sam practiced with Miyagi-Do pushing them to their limit and practicing all the techniques they learned in the past. 

“We had to be ready to fight.” Sam declared. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Amanda, Sam’s mom said. Sam turned around to see Anthony and her mom. She did not care that she was caught, Sam just felt irritable at being interrupted. 

“uh.... Would you believe... study group?” Demetri tried lamely. 

“Go home, all of you. Now!” Amanda said, angrily. While Anthony eats his ice cream with a small smile on his face. 

“So what part of “no more karate” did you not understand?” Amanda said, crossing her arms and staring at Sam. 

“Seems pretty straightforward” Anthony added, and Sam glared. 

“The part you and Dad think you decide that for me.” 

“They do pay the bills as long as you live under their roof,” Anthony said with a smugness. He was lucky his mother jumped in before Sam could verbally rip his head off. Sam’s irritation kept building as the seconds ticked by. 

“What about school, Principal Lopaz called me. Think you can ignore their rules too?” 

“What the soccer game? That was nothing.” Sam defended, rolling her eyes. 

“It’s not nothing, Sam. You could’ve got suspended again.” Her mom looked concerned, but Sam was too peeved to care. 

“Thought you were smarter than that. Very disappointed in you.” Anthony said in a condescending voice, that made Sam glad that Tory terrorized him into silence. Sam caught herself, she would never think of her in a good light. 

“Go wait in the car, Anthony” 

Her mom stepped forward, “Look, Sam, I don’t know what’s going on with you..” 

Sam cut her off mid-speech. “No, you don’t. If you really think Karate is the problem, then you not been paying attention.” She stalked off, leaving her mother on the deck. 

At home, Sam lay on her bed staring at the ceiling with a faraway expression, as the irritation bubbled under her skin. Her phone chimed and she sat up, realizing it was serious information she was reading. Chris said Cobra Kai was messing with him at work in the arcade. She responded before getting out of bed. 

Sam arrived at the arcade less than an hour after Chris’s text, followed by Miyagi-Do. Sam figured 5-to-4 was good odds and so they decided to fight. They went to the old laser tag place next to the arcade. Chris changed the lights for their grand entrance. 

“What do you want?” Hawk asked, using a piercing gaze to look them up and down. 

“Payback,” Sam said. She needed to even up the score for once. 

The fighting began, Sam uses offensive attacks instead of defensive going against her father’s training. She shoved one guy and round kicked another sending him crumbling to the floor. Sam was on fire, Hawk and another Cobra Kai goon came at her. 

She blocked punches from Hawk with ease, smacking the goon in the nose drawing blood. She grabbed Hawk’s arm using this advantage to stomach kick the goon sending him flying backward. She dodged a couple of swings from Hawk before kicking in the gap between his arms, knocking him backward. She finished the goon, flipping him over. 

A few Miyagi-Do took hits, Demetri knocked a Cobra tumbling over with his raised leg. Chris and Mitch aka ass face circled each other. Chris knee Mitch in the back taking him down. Sam sent another goon rolling on the floor, kneeing him in the stomach. She was about to finish him with another punch to the abdomen when she arrived. 

“Sam LaRusso,” Sam froze at Tory's soft call, feeling her heart pounding out of her chest. It was so loud the sounds of the others fighting were drowned out. “Where are you bitch?” 

It was her. They had not come face to face in a month and Sam could feel herself sweating. Her palms shook and she could feel the perspiration drip down her forehead. 

The fight continued; the three additional Cobra Kai meant that Miyagi-Do was outmanned. Under the increased pressure Miyagi-Do was not faring well. 

Through the haze of her pounding heart, Sam could recognize Tory's grunts as she fought with Miyagi-Do. Tory was winning and Sam could tell by her grunts, there was no pain but effort. 

“Show yourself, LaRusso!” Tori yelled her voice echo through the room. 

Sam could feel the intense distress consume her. Her breathing got heavier, and tears welled up in her eyes. She trembles flashing back to the key moments in the fight. Tory using her spike on her arm; Tory almost spiking her in the face with “No mercy”. She placed a hand to her heart sinking to the floor. 

Chris helplessly called out to Sam. She was paralyzed in the spot watching Chris get repeatedly kicked in the sides by Mitch and a nameless goon. 

She peaked to her left witnessing Demetri pinned to the floor by Hawk. Hawk grasped Demetri’s arm at a painful angle. She wanted to help but was powerless to do so. She could not move or breathe. 

“No, please stop”, Demetri whimpers, his arm generating a cracking noise as Hawk forces Demetri's arm in an unnatural direction. 

“Eli, stop, stop. It’s me” 

Demetri pleaded on the ground, “Don’t do it. Don’t.” Demetri looked directly into Sam’s eyes before crying “Help me!” 

“Do it. Finish him!” Tori ordered, and the rest of the goons hollered encouragingly. 

No, no, it’s fine I’ll go” Demetri says. 

“Hawk, finish him” 

Hawk brutally broke Demetri's arm. The snapped was the most horrific sound Sam ever heard. Demetri winces, cries, "Dam it! Ahhh" 

The Cobra Kai congratulates Hawk on his achievement. They pat him on the back and Mitch did a handshake with Hawk. Sam watched as they taunted Demetri's agonized form. 

“This isn’t over, LaRusso!” 

Sam curled in a ball wrapped her arms around her knees, as she sobbed listening to Demetri’s sobs. She rocked herself back and forward still in her ball form. Sniveling she swallowed the excess snot produced and tried calming breaths. She reached for her iPhone, wiped the tears away, and select her mom’s number. Feeling fatigued, she places her head against the cold wall. The fatigue eases slowly and she unlocks her phone again. 

* * *

Tory never took mercy on the enemy but the sight of Hawk beating that guy senseless made her turn away in repulsion. She had taken no mercy against her opponent especially when the bitch was trying to take her spot in the Dodo. However, she didn’t ruin her face and ok maybe she chipped the bitch’s tooth but she needed braces anyway, Tory thought, packing her gear. 

She went home briefly to check on her mom to see if she needed anything. She also dressed for Kitada Sushi, her day job. The uniform was a bright red jacket with black buttons. Tory wore a grey shirt underneath and, in her haste, didn’t button the jacket. 

Sitting outside the entrance to Kitada Sushi was Miguel in a wheelchair, scrolling on his phone. Tory stopped dead, nervously fixing one hand on her bag strap. “Miguel?” Tory called. 

“Tory.” He replied with equal shock. 

Tory was surprised and caught off guard by his appearance and it brought feelings of guilt and revenge out of her. Her main priority was to explain to Miguel why she never visited him but first. “How’d you know I worked here?” 

Miguel’s face scrunched up in confusion. “I didn’t. I thought you worked at the roller rink.” 

Tory shuffled uncomfortably. “No, that’s at night. I gotta work two jobs now. Mom’s not doing well.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, I'm sorry.” Tory sat down across from Miguel, he looked shocked. Tory couldn’t tell if it was the revelation or her sitting down next to him. “I know that I should’ve come to see you I just didn’t know how to help.” 

Miguel cast his eyes away and darkness took over his once happy appearance. The guilt, hate, and anger swirled together again. Tory needs to have Miyagi-Do pay for what they did. Samantha LaRusso's face flashed in Tory’s mind and she clenched her fists in a vice grip. 

“So, you did nothing.” Miguel’s words hung in the air as they stared at each other. Tory still cares deeply for Miguel and his words stung more than she will ever admit, even to herself. 

“I felt guilty about everything. But we’re doing everything we can to get back at Miyagi-Do for what they did. It’s like Sensei Kreese says, “If one of us gets hurt, we all get hurt.” 

Miguel looked visibly upset now. "Nobody else got hurt, Tory.” He pointed to his wheelchair with his hands in frustration. “I’m the one in a wheelchair.” 

“Yeah, I just meant-” 

“No, I know what you meant. I never cared about Miyagi-Do or Kreese, I cared about us.” Tory notices the way Miguel’s voice shook at the end of his sentence. 

“Did you? Or were just going out with me to get Sam’s attention?” 

Tory believed there was truth to her words and she also feared that her secret involving LaRusso would come back to haunt her relationship with Miguel. Tory would take that secret to her grave, because she knew if Miguel ever found out they would have no chance. He would think Tory went after his ex-girlfriend on purpose after she gave him advice. He would think this was an even more twisted love/hate triangle. 

Miguel looked hurt by her accusation. “Is that really what you think?” 

“I saw you with her. I didn’t have a choice.” 

“Yes, you did, Tory!” Miguel said angrily. “I know you’re helping your mom, but.... you need help.” There were unshed tears in Miguel's eyes, but his words pierced Tory guilt. She at that moment didn’t feel guilt only unadulterated rage. 

She scoffed angrily, feeling the rage seep into her blood from that hidden place in her heart. “You think I’m crazy?” 

“No, I didn’t say that.” Miguel defended. 

“No, that’s ok. Everyone does. I don’t give a shit. Cause all that matters is who wins in the end.” Miguel closed his eyes in frustration and his face resembled a person who failed to get through to someone. 

Tory repositioned her bag on her shoulder. “Nice seeing you,” She said in a less than pleasant manner heading into the restaurant. 

* * *

Sam was practicing Karate in Mr. Miyagi's old place and she did a good workout; the punches and kicks were almost perfected by the end of the session. She sighed with relief when she finished, grabbing a towel and heading out to the backyard. The sun was hidden behind the dark and gloomy clouds. 

Thirsty she took sips from her chrome water bottle it eased her aching throat and overheated body. A rustling alerted Sam to someone's presence. The bottle fell from Sam’s hands to the ground spilling water all over the deck, as she watched the person approach her. 

Tory was stood in front of her, oozing confidence in a bright yellow jumper, black hat, and tight ripped black jeans. Sam hadn't felt this shock or terrified in her life. Tory wore a cruel smile on her rosy lips. A small part of Sam found her rosy lips and black- yellow outfit appealing but the rational side took over saying flee in big red letters. Tory’s cruel smile sends shivers down Sam’s spine and she felt her heart pound in her ears. Tory watched her with those calculating eyes that made Sam want to run and hide. 

“What are you doing here?” Sam questions. 

“Didn’t think you could hide from me forever, did you?” Tory remarked venomously. 

Sam gathered enough courage to respond. "What are you gonna do? Break my arm too?” 

“You let that happen.” Tory inched closer as her tone and body language grew more aggressive. Sam instinctively steps backward, feeling her breathing becoming more labored by the second. “You wouldn’t even fight back. You just went home and cried to Mommy.” 

“Well, Mommy not here.” Tory grinned showing her white teeth before striking. 

Sam blocked Tory’s first punch but quickly loses the upper hand and Tory grabs both her arms force them apart leaving Sam defenseless. Tory seizes the sides of her collar and slinging her against the white punching bag in the yard. 

The punchbag left a painful ache up and down Sam’s lower back as she was dragged onto the ground below. Recovering swiftly Sam kicked Tory a good distance buying her time to return to her feet. Tory speedily charged and Sam dodged just in time to miss a kick at her face, instead of hitting the punchbag. Sam got back on to her feet before Tory reapproached. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to break your arm.” Tory advance on Sam again. “You deserve much worse than that!” Tory kicks her and then knocking Sam onto the wet deck with a kick to the stomach. Sam manages to dodge a swinging punch and she notices her brand of pads on the deck in a neat line. She gets distracted by the mysterious reason why her pads were here and Tori kicks her in the face. 

Sam throws a punch but Tory catches her hand and steps over her arm to knee her in the face and hauls her to the ground. Sam yelped in pain as Tory’s toned legs wrapped around her, pulling them to the ground. 

Sam tried to roll away but to no avail. Tory had her pinned to the ground and Sam couldn’t move a muscle. Tory sneered down at Sam, leaning down to her ear and Sam could feel the warm sensation of Tory’s breath against her ear. "Your gonna pay bitch!” 

Sam squirmed underneath Tory's weight. Tory had her legs on either side of Sam's hips for balance and stability. It reminded Sam of when she did that with Miguel. It had been fun then, but now she was terrified and drawn to Tory in equal measure. 

She grabbed Tory’s forearms to pry her legs free but Tory swiftly recaptured her arms in a stronghold. Using the distraction as leverage, Sam thrust her knee into the gap of Tory’s hips smacking into her balls. The weight was lifted as Tory dropped to her knees on the grass with a series of yelps and groans. 

Sam used this time to regain preceptive and she observed a little brunet boy coming out onto the deck. He looked to be about a year old, his wavy brown hair finished above his shoulder and he wore a black hat, yellow/ black t-shirt that has Vans written on it, and ripped black jeans. 

He was like a little version of Tory and that makes Sam shudder. Sam felt as if a part of her knew who this boy was, and the other part was in denial. He raised his arms, his blue eyes looking directly at Sam. 

“Mama.” He called. 

He ran to her on his unsteady small legs and hugged her legs tightly with his tiny arms. Sam couldn’t breathe, she gasped for the sweet relief of air. Her whole body trembled, nausea hit her in waves making her experience heaviness and tightness in her stomach that she feared would never go away. They used a condom. How is this her child? Her child with Tory! 

Tory recovered from the ground as if nothing happened and Sam felt her maternal instincts kick in just as she blocked the boy from Tory’s view. He wiggled out of Sam’s hold and dashed over to Tory’s side. Tory easily lifted the boy up into her arms with a sincere smile that Sam never had directed at her. 

“Ma,” The boy said excitingly. “I want to play with Mama too.” 

Tory smiled at the boy’s innocence and ruffled his hair affectionally peering at Sam’s form. “Mama and I are playing a special game.” 

“I want to play” The boy whined. 

“Max” Tory warned, putting him down on the grass. The boy gave a brief nod before disappearing into the house. Sam was an emotional wreck at this stage. She had a kid with Tory, she didn’t even remember being pregnant and now Tory will murder her with their son a few yards away. 

“Tory, please don’t,” Sam backed away slowly the enormous stone with the karate marking in her right peripheral vision. “Max needs both his parents,” Sam only met the boy a few seconds ago but she felt a connection that extended past the biological link of obligation. 

Tory ignored her comment closing the distance between them. Tory headbutted Sam in the nose and she cried out in pain. She put her hands up to cradle her nose and protect it from more blows. 

“Robbie, Miguel. Look where they are now and it's all your fault!” Tory swung at Sam punching her in the face and kicking her roughly in the head that she was knocked off balance. Sam cried out as she landed on the rock beside the pond smacking her skull off the rock. Tory’s words echoed in her mind as she watched Miguel’s fall in slow motion again. 

A sharp tug at her ponytail had Sam screaming from the ache of having all her hairs being yanked at the same time. Tory dragged her to the water end, “You started this let's finish it.” Sam screamed in the water, but it was muffled. The water entered her mouth making it impossible to breathe and she started to feel the effects slow creep up on her. Her body screamed for oxygen and her consciousness began to fade into oblivion. 

She woke in a hysteria of panic, leaped from the bed to flick through the Calander in a frenzy. The mark she was desperate to see didn’t appear in November or October. September had the marking but that was before the party and she crumbled into a ball on the floor. She was two months late, meaning she was most likely pregnant with a baby. The baby of her enemy and tormenter with that last thought, she broke down. She cried and screamed into her pillow until she was left deflated and a shell of the girl from September. 


End file.
